Jane Doe
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House finds an intriguing patient.


House moved down the hall, popping his head in to each patient room as he passed. Finally satisfied with one, he walked inside and turned the TV on. The girl lying in the bed was in her mid twenties and staring blankly out the window. He grabbed the remote/phone of the side of her bed and started to flip through the channels.

He continued hanging out in the girl's room for the next few days when he needed a place to hide or watch his soaps. Nothing had changed. She never reacted to his presence. Occasionally she would watch the TV instead of the window, but that was the only excitement in her life it seemed.

House was beyond thankful that Cuddy had been busy all week. As much as he loved messing with her, it was nice to have some down time to just relax. Things had been getting too heated between them anyways. They were both becoming desperate for new insults and new ways to get to each other and both of them had said things that were borderline serious and hurtful. Despite what people thought, his intentions were never to upset her, let alone hurt her.

As the credits for his soap started to run, a mildly annoyed sigh brought him out of his thinking. He looked over at his new roommate confused. She turned from the TV back to the window and he smirked. "Well too bad if you don't like it, I have the remote."

He grabbed her chart and started to read it. No one in this hospital of geniuses had any idea what was going on with her. She had been brought in after she had been found beaten in an alley. She had been here sense, even though her physical wounds were mostly healed. Apparently, no one knew what to do with her.

Wilson walked in at that point. "Cuddy's looking for you."

House glanced at Jane looking for a reaction. He didn't expect one and wasn't disappointed. During the past week, he had seen nurses and aids, lost patients and maintenance men, drift into the room. She hadn't reacted to anyone. So far, the sigh was the only reaction she'd had.

"You idiot! So you thought you'd come here to warn me?" House asked, incredulously.

"Well gee next time I won't try to help you out." Wilson said, offended. "Who's your new friend?" he thumbed at Jane.

"Jane Doe and becoming smarter by the second compared to you. Let me explain," he spoke slowly, as if explaining to someone less than competent, "The she-devil comes to you looking for me, you tell her you haven't seen me, she acts all huffy and leaves, you come find me to warn me, consequently leading the sneaky intelligent she-devil straight to me," he emphasized pointing at her as she walked into the room.

"House I-," Wilson started.

"House, you have clinic hours and haven't even touched a patient in over a week. God the one week I get too busy to come out and play couldn't you at least make a minimal effort."

House noted that at the sound of her voice, Jane instantly turned to look at her.

He reached over and poked Jane's arm. "Touch," he said sarcastically to Cuddy. "There mommy, I reached out and touched someone… a patient even," he grinned cheekily before turning back to the TV. She glared at him as she moved across the room, snatched the remote away from him, and turned the TV off.

He noted that Jane followed Cuddy's ever move and even let out a small smile when Cuddy turned the TV off.

"House get your ass down to the clinic or so help me god," she sighed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, but I can't." Her eyes snapped open and met his. "I've got a patient now."

"Who?" she screeched. "Janie girl here." He ruffled the girl's hair. She glared at him in a look that looked frighteningly similar to one of Cuddy's. He pulled his hand back to his side and looked at her strangely.

Cuddy sighed and snatched the girls chart away from House. Glancing through it, she shook her head, "House there's nothing here. In fact, she shouldn't even still be here. Why the hell hasn't anyone taken care of this." She looked sadly at the young woman lying in the bed.

"I've been in here all week, countless people have been in here with countless different approaches, yet you are the only person this girl has even reacted to. She's in there and you've stirred something in her, there's a reason for that."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "Even if that was true, there is nothing for you to do. You're a diagnostician not a psychologist and most defiantly anyone that needs to be dealing with someone who is not emotionally prepared for you." She frowned at him.

"Cuddy no one else in your hospital wants her. Let me give it a try," he asked, seriously.

She simply looked at the young girl staring back at her helplessly and nodded.


End file.
